


Potions

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hauntober prompt, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, college!rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: Based on the Hauntober Prompt "Potions"
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hauntober 2020





	Potions

The little microwave in the dorm kitchenette dinged. Link jogged in from his and Rhett’s room and pulled out his mug of hot water. He poured in the little packet of herbs and stirred it around and around until the water turned a rich brown color and let off a slightly floral aroma. 

“This is stupid.” 

He put the cup to his lips and swallowed the entire contents in one gulp. It burned and he coughed a little, but he managed to keep it all down. 

***

Link had spent the day in downtown Raleigh. It was the cooler, more artsy part of town, a little ways from campus and all the prying eyes of his fellow students at NC State. It didn’t take him long to find the Indigo Moon, a little store tucked into a strip mall filled with all kinds of mystical items that were cool to look at, but confused Link. Crystals and candles, incense and statues, and a whole wall of books. On a small table at the very back of the shop, Link found what he was searching for. A basket containing little packets of herbs. Each one had a label with a name on it: Money, Luck, Health, Love. 

A lady in a flowing dress with crystals braided into her hair and a ring on every finger rang up his purchase. 

“Love. Be careful,” she said with a smile. 

“It’s not poisonous is it? I don’t want to hurt the person I give it to,” he asked as he handed over his money.

“No, friend, you drink the potion yourself and watch what happens. The effects can be strong though so be prepared,” she said with a wink.

“Oh, yes ma’am,” Link blushed and rushed out of the store with the little brown paper bag under his arm. 

***

Link handed a soda to Rhett before settling in next to him. The pair were spending Halloween night very low key this year by staying in to watch Ghostbusters and eat junk food. It wasn’t so scary that Link would have nightmares, but Rhett could still appreciate the special FX. They sat side by side on Rhett’s small bunk bed as it was the only place to actually get a good view of the TV. The fact that the close quarters would help Link with his little experiment was an added bonus.

Link’s heart was pounding away already. It was 2 hours since he’d drunk the love potion and nothing had even happened yet, but he was still absolutely on edge. Rhett kicked his foot against Link’s in a steady rhythm as he munched on popcorn. It felt like a little zing of electricity went up Link’s leg every time they connected. He did his best to concentrate on the movie but more often than not he caught himself staring at Rhett until the larger boy cleared his throat and Link refocused his attention on the show. 

_ This stuff was supposed to affect Rhett not me! _

The boys fingers brushed together as Rhett took the popcorn bowl from Link and he shivered from the momentary connection. 

“You cold, bo?” Rhett grabbed the old wool blanket he kept at the foot of his bed and spread it out over both their laps. “You gotta scoot closer if you want to share.” He held the blanket up invitingly.

Link did as he was told and moved further into the other boy’s space. 

_ God Rhett smells good!  _

Just about the time Bill Murray’s character was discovering the slimer ghost, Link felt Rhett’s hand brush against his own under the blankets. In fact, he brushed against Link’s hand and then intertwined their pinkies together. Link very well may pass out. He could feel himself blushing like a school kid. He thought he could feel Rhett’s breath picking up, but maybe he was just imagining it. Link’s heart raced and he started to get hard in his cargo shorts. 

_ Not now. Jeez what was in that stuff?! _

One moment Rhett was whispering his name softly next to him and the next Link was laid out under the larger boy as his lips moved down the column of Link’s neck. He gripped at Rhett's shirt and pulled him closer. It felt like he could never be close enough. Link found Rhett’s lips and kissed him until they were swollen and tender letting his hands travel wherever they wanted. Down Rhett’s back and over the curve of his slim waist. When it became obvious that Rhett was just as turned on as Link, he pressed up against the hardness that rested on his hip. Rhett grunted and began grinding down against Link in a steady rhythm. It seemed like his world was going to explode every time they rubbed against each other. Link scrunched his eyes closed and whined high in his throat. This was so good. Almost too good. It was going to be over before it barely even began. And that’s when Link remembered the potion. It was working but it didn’t feel right. He couldn’t let his first time with Rhett be without his permission. He had to stop whatever this magic was and ask for Rhett's forgiveness. 

“Stop! You have to stop.” Link pushed up against Rhett’s shoulders who automatically raised off of Link and gave him some room. His core throbbed at the idea of pushing Rhett away.

“It’s… a potion… love potion. Don’t want to do this… not like this,” Link panted out. His chest rose and fell so fast, he was close to hyperventilating.

Rhett’s eyes were dark with desire. He ran a finger down Link’s cheek and brushed it over his bottom lip. 

“Bo, I saw the packet in the trash, a love potion. You won’t believe how excited I was at the thought that maybe the boy I’ve been in love with all these years loved me too.”

Link realized that he had thought about hugging Rhett and kissing Rhett and holding Rhett’s hand for so long that he never stopped to think that maybe Rhett wanted those things too. 

“So it’s not magic making you do this? It’s just me?” Link slipped his hands back around Rhett’s shoulders and held on tight.

“Abracadabra,” Rhett’s words ghosted across Link’s lips. “It’s just us, Link. We are the magic.” 


End file.
